On the Rite Foot
On the Rite Foot is the 37th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis Late at night Eloy was in his room trying to sleep. He heard the clopping of hoofs from outside of his room. He looked out his widow to see a cloaked man riding atop of a horse riding over the seawater. Eloy blinked and opened the window. He heard wailing and moans coming from outside. The Joe demanded that Eloy put forth their revenant. Eloy had no idea what that was. He asked for their undead. Eloy was still confused. He told them that the crew was marked and charged ahead. Eloy started gathering the crew together. Skrung was upset that is was two in the morning. Eloy told them how Joe was outside. Mary Mea woke up and asked what was going on. She paid no mind to Joe’s presence as they’ll be working with him when they get to Rite. Redd informed that they’d be having a meeting with members of her order at the FortuneTide Company. With that the crew split way to back to bed. Wake went up to the deck for night watch duty with Eloy following. Eloy wanted to ask Kevin if there was anything wrong with Yeldin. After asking asking a few questions and feeding the mimic more metal objects it seems Kevin had no way of knowing how to make Yeldin go back to the way he was. When morning came the docked at the port of Rite and started to unbored. Ave informed them that Gore will be heading their way to meet with Woe. The crew split ways to go buy supplies. Pliskin walked up to Eloy and told him that there was a Satire Bard College was in this town. Eloy was excited by this, but also remembered how much that costs. He considered selling the berry given to him by Strangler Tree gave him. While Wake went off to buy grains and other non-perishable. Eloy and Ezra came across a crêpe place run by a very large and friendly half orc by the name of Frank Motion. Frank was not surprised to see a creature like Eloy. Apparently they were on the other side of Old Lady Big Rock Mountain from where Eloy started from. He spoke with Eloy and Ezra about the local bard college and the local adventurers guild. He also spoke of watching out as someone called Ms. Gentle. The two offered to sell the rare fruit that had telling him it was the only one. Frank told them he could not afford the price they were asking, but it was a fair one due to the rarity. Frank oftered not to tell anyone that they had such an idea if they buy a crêpe. Afterwards they went into a dagger and tool shop looking. Ezra was looking to replace a few thieves tools and lock picking supplies. A large gray skinned orc stood by the counter yelling about the poor quality of some of the picks. His name was Doc Ramsfang. Doc mentions being a builder of sorts. Doc recommended a lock picking set that could counter any locks with electrical properties. The crew rendavied and headed over to the FortuneTide Company. The guild hall was bustling with rowdy adventures or all types of races. Along one of the walls of the hall were wanted posters. Among the posters was one of a man striking an astounding resemblance to Legitimate Larri. A guard told them if they had any knowledge about any criminal to give it to a member. He said the man in the poster was wanted for various fraudulent crimes. Eloy insisted that this was some kind of mistake. Redd was off looking a series of pictures on the wall. There were sets of the same picture one bigger next to a smaller one. Eloy was amazed by the level of detail put into the pictures. A red scaled dragonborn who went by Kowolski. He informed Eloy he was the one who drew them. Eloy wondered if he could get a copy of a picture of Gore that was on another wall. Kowolski told him that it was not a drawing, but a photograph. He waved over a merfolk to talk with them. This was Ms. Gentle, a war wizard who took great pride in being part of wars. He used her magic to make a copy of the photo for twenty five gold. Afterwards Redd took Wake, Ezra, and Eloy into a back room to meet with members of her order. Inside was Joe, Barabus, MarryMea, a woman who was dressed in a purple stripe cloak, a pixie, and a hooded man. This man was Pontius Rile, the leader. He was an older gentleman with graying hair. Pontius told them of threats of a demon from Ghast Isle. While both the Navy and the Southern pirates are working to prevent this rifts in methods of going about this put the two at odds. He told them about the Lamprey Dogma, a group working under the demon. Its leader, Marcellus Stakrastoff, was once a fine doctor who lost his wife who was with child to a sickness. Marcellus came to the demon to give him the power to bring back the dead. He granted him this power with the contention that his family will serve him. He was given a strain of vampirism. Since then he has gone looking for test subjects and spreading chaos. With this he opened up for question from them. Wake asked since they are a network of spies and such if they knew anything about a merfolk village getting fished out about eighteen years ago. Pontius told him that there was a tortle in the city that bared the same symbol as him. Wake grew silent and deep in thought at this news. Ezra asked about any information about Deram Lockwood. It was said he was a captain of a ship and quickly working his way to admiral. With both Wake and Ezra gone quiet about the new they received they group turned to Eloy if he wanted anything. The first thing Eloy brought up was if there was any help they could do for finding a the redcap Skrung is looking for. The pixie spoke up and mentioned that she could help in that regard. At the very least she could boost the range of the campus Skrung has. Eloy also wanted to ask about the fact the Yeldin hasn’t spoken since Golfur died. Pontius spoke that it was likely with his bloodline gone the Yeldin’s soul lost its bind to this plane and left. What is left is just a regular mimic. Eloy wanted to know if there was a way to bring back the soul which caused Joe to slam his hand down onto the table. Pontius spoke of how serious bring back soul can be. While he could do such a thing it would cost his own life. showed them his hand which was charred and blackened. He was a revenant that had summoned Joe to this world to do an important task. Once this task is done Joe will take Pontius’s soul to Vexkor. Redd’s mother, the woman in the fine purple cloak, told them that they will start making a copy of the book Redd stole and translate it. While this spell book has information about the kind of magic being used by the onrush it also has dates, agendas, and other information. The Kals are heavily mentioned. They asked until they are done translating the book that the wonders stay in town. He also spoke that thanks to the aid they gave Ave Lo she offered a Naval ship in echanged. Ezra voiced some concerned that they wouldn’t be able to be natural. Pontius offered them to join the guild and be given a home in Rite if they joined. With the meeting near its end Wake got up to go look for the tortle. MarryMae tried to stop him, but got shoved out of the way as Wake charged out of the door. Appearances * Arundhati * Ave Lo Eshtali * Barabus Bonebite * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Joe Massacre * Legitimate Larri * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Troy Hultch * Wake * Yeldin Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}